


Everybody Needs A Hobby

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Cutting, Gen, Harming Others, Scars, Self-Harm, Torture, cutting addiction, cutting others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: David discovers something new about Max that he didn't expect, and he wants to find a way to help him. When he figures something out, Max doesn't agree to it.





	Everybody Needs A Hobby

Max was showing odd behavior as of recently. David only ever seen him in his sweatshirt, which felt like normal for how often he had it on, but he would refuse taking it off, resorting to violence if pushed. David seemed to be the only one noticing, aside from Neil of course. Neil noticed how Max just kept it on when they slept, something that was pretty unusual. He'd also go off sometimes and the next morning, Max is sleeping in the tent as normal. This alarmed the ginger. Gwen put it off as David just being worried as usual, but he thought other wise. Something about it was off, and it felt like he was more sensitive in the arms whenever Gwen grabbed him by them, wincing at the touch. This further made David believe something was wrong.

 

He couldn't sleep one night, he wasn't sure why though. He just couldn't, one of those weird moments where you should be tired but you're not. As a result, he ended up leaving the cabin for a late night stroll, figuring he might as well see how the campers were doing. He checked through all the tents, halting at Max's and Neil's. Neil was there snoozing away, but Max was notably absent. Concern flooded through his system, unsure where the boy had gone. Looking down, there was a barely visible tack of small footprints, most likely the ebony haired child's. Thanking that there were any, David followed it.

 

Cut, cut, cut. Max sat on his stump hunched over doing this. Why? It wasn't because he felt bad, and he sure knew it wasn't for the feeling or for pleasure. Something about it, he liked it. It was what he saw, what happened doing this. He liked seeing the red trickle down his arm, that's all. He wasn't sure why, but he liked it. He just liked cutting things, but something with flesh was the only thing that helped his craving. He tried paper, wood, clothes, but nothing worked. It had to be flesh. He'd never killed anything, he'd never even hurt an animal, didn't feel like trying to catch any. Too much work. He himself was cooperating, so he just used himself.

 

David walked forward seeing Max's back, sitting on a stump slouching. He was going to say something until he heard the child hiss, a quiet swear being said. It didn't sound good at all. "Max?" The boy froze, slowly turning his head with a mix of anger and fear on his face. "Max? What are you-" By accident he noticed Max's bloody arm and just stared. The boy's eyes shifted to where he was looking, and he quickly scrambled his sleeve up, pocketing his sharp tool in his pocket before cleaning anything. He turned to face the redhead fully, a scowl in place. "You didn't fucking see anything." He tried walking past, but David stopped him grabbing his shoulder. Looking up, the adult had clear concern on his face. "Max, w-why are you-" Max stopped him before he could even finish. "None of your business David, now let me go." He tried loosening the grip, but it wasn't working. "Max! This is my business! You're hurting yourself under my custody at camp!"

 

He knelt down to Max's level grabbing both his shoulders to make him face him. "You need to tell me what's wrong! Are you depressed?" Max just shook his head, keeping a frown on his face. "Then what reason do you possibly have for cutting yourself!?" He just kept narrowed eyes on David. "You don't need to fucking know, now let me go." He tried budging out, still losing out on the strength test. "Max, you can't just expect me to do nothing about this, do you? Because I won't!" Groaning in annoyance, Max decided to put it simply. "Fucking fine. You want to know the answer? I just like it, I like cutting and seeing the blood. I don't fucking like the feeling of it, but nothing else works like this!" He finally got away from David's now weak grip, he was too busy processing everything. "Don't you dare fucking tell anyone." He just walked away back towards camp, leaving a confused and shock David. He had his eyes on him all morning. How couldn't he? David was tempted to tell Gwen, but he didn't. And every time he tried to talk to Max about it, the boy would dismiss it. What was he supposed to do? The only option he had for confrontation is to see if Max leaves again tonight. He did.

 

Walking back to the same spot he had seen before, he saw Max was slouching again with heavy breathing. He was doing it again. "Max!" He jumped at that and cursed. Whipping his head around, Max sent a glare towards David's way. "Do I need a new fucking spot or something!? Jesus David!" He pulled his sleeve up again, pocketing his box cutter knife like last time. He was about to walk away this time, most likely to another spot. "Max! Wait!" He picked up his speed, running away from the counselor to find a spot he could cut peacefully at. His urge was just getting more and more persistent. "Leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled back, trying to lose the ginger. David stopped for a moment looking for a short cut, he knew these woods like the back of his hand.

 

Looking back, Max gave a smug look as it seemed he had loss the cheery man, only to be foiled by crashing into a long pair of legs. Looking up, he glared up at the man and started to get up, but David just scooped him up. "Let me go asshole!" He yelled beating on David, he tried not to loosen his grip. "Max, calm down! Do you want everyone to wake up and see you like this?" He said heading towards the camp, that seemed to keep him quiet.

 

David wrapped the bandage around Max's abused arm. The other one didn't seemed bruised at all, clean even. His legs too, they were untouched by any sharp object. They just did all of this silently, without a word spoken. David took Max to the counselor cabin as that was where they had medical supplies. "How long?" David, almost in a whisper, asked. He was unsure how to take in all of this. "I don't know, a month ago?" That wasn't too long, but a lot of scars for only a month. "How?" He just kept asking, wanting to know. Max simply shrugged. "I dunno, I just had a weird feeling like I wanted to do something with my hands. I tried drawing, squishing something, at some point I did cutting." Hm, odd. "I tried cutting normal things, but when I cut myself by accident, I just really liked it. Fucking hurts like hell, but I like it." David hummed, finishing up with his bandage wrapping and securing it.

 

"So... are you mad?" Max asked unsure of what to say in this situation. He just shook his head. "No, just... confused? Shock? I'm not sure to be honest." Max nodded looking at his arm, picking at the bandages. "It's fucking weird. Not that I cut myself- I mean- that's weird too, but it just feels so addicting." David hated hearing Max say this about cutting himself. "Max. I-I don't want you doing it anymore." Max looked up frustrated. "What? Why not!?"  
"It just isn't good for you! You need to stop it!" Max threw his hands up, "I fucking tried! Remember that one week I was funky as fuck?" He nodded. "Guess what I was trying to do!" Max was horrible that week. Violent, grouchy (more so than usual), he apparently had trouble sleeping, unsteady. "That was probably like-like the withdrawal of this! You'd get better!" He argued. "Fucking doubt it! I couldn't do shit! The only thing on my mind was to fucking cut something! Was kinda thinking about cutting someone else at one point!" David gulped, unsure how to take that. Max just kept his eyes on him glaring.

 

"... You really just need to cut, huh?" He nodded firmly, his eyes still set on David. The ginger spun around contemplating as to what he was about to do. Feeding it wouldn't be good but, he didn't want Max hurting anyone. Looking back, Max held a firm cold stare on him. He bit his lip thinking if he really wanted to do this. "A-alright, um... Max? Are you... do you still want to cut something?" He looked curiously raising a brow. "Just... Just answer please..." It sounded like David's breathing was becoming shaky. "Yeah, you kinda ruined it. I was just getting started."  
"O-okay." David spun around putting a hand on the wall and looking at the ground really thinking about this. He bagan counting to get to a more calm state of mind, taking a deep breath realizing he was about to do this.

 

"You just... you know for sure you just need to cut SOMETHING, not yourself specifically?" Max nodded. "I just like the way blood flows and the feeling of cutting something. Like I said, I fucking hate the pain part and if I'm honest, can't say I'm loving doing this to myself." He took another deep breath, he was really going to commit to something like this. Spinning around to face Max who sat on the desk, David silently held his arms out. Max looked confused. "What?" David had his eyes close, he couldn't really smile about this. "U-um... cut." Max seemed to have to do a double take on that. _"What?"_   His voice sounding less solid before. "J-just..." He took another deep shaky breath before continuing, "You said you just need to cut something th-that was... flesh essentially. A-and I... I don't want you to go hurting yourself anymore so..." He looked away, feeling ashamed that he was actually offering Max to do this. "Just do whatever you need to do to me...." Max stared for a moment, unsure how to process this.

 

"Fuck David." He spoke out, his mouth agape. _"Fuck."_   He didn't know what to say, nor what to feel. Max had always imagined the contrast of red with everyone's skin at camp, the paler ones seeming more attractive. He was fine with his own skin color of course, and he still liked how blood rolled around and dripped from it, but white skin gushing out the rubies seemed so pleasing to him.

 

"Just... can you um, be gentle for the first? N-nothing too deep?" He wasn't sure how to take this, he couldn't believe this was happening. His arms are going to be scarred with cuts and, if Max desired, his legs as well. Perhaps even his back? What about the face? Would Max cut his face? He got out of his train of thought realizing Max was just staring at his arms, his expression blank. "Ma-"  
"No." He wasn't going to bring anyone else into this, it was his problem. "What? Don't you-"  
"I said no. I-I change my mind. I'm pretty sure it's just me." He jumped off the desk heading towards the door. "Max!" David grabbed the boy's hoodie for him to stop. "What?" The boy snapped. His eyes landed on the perfectly smooth arms again. God, he wanted to cut them so bad. "I thought you said-"  
"I say a fucking lot of things." He tugged away, getting released by the ginger. "I can handle this by myself."

 

The next day was awkward for David. Max still held his normal attitude, but the redhead noticed that his eyes would linger to his arms. He could only imagine the thoughts going through his mind. Just all the cuts he wanted to make, the blood to dribble out. It made David sick.

 

David grabbed a flashlight this time before heading out to check out on the campers, more specifically Max. He knew that he wasn't telling the truth, but it felt like David's offer to let him cut the ginger would've been a guaranteed yes. He believed Max didn't hate him, but he could tell he was still aggressive. Looking in his tent, Max was unsurprisingly not there. Following back to the stump, Max wasn't anywhere to be seen. That's when he guessed that Max tried going somewhere else so David wouldn't find him. Sighing, he realized he would have to go around looking in the woods.

 

He wasn't sure how deep in the woods the kid was, but he hoped not too deep or in a bear's cave or something. David called Max's name hoping for an answer, but only kept receiving nothing. "Max! Maax! Maa-" Not looking where he was going, David fell into the ditch and dropped his flash light. "Fuck!" Looking up, he could see Max standing over him with a flashlight in hand. "Oh! There you are Ma- ow!" The boy threw the flashlight at David, hitting the man's head. "Can't I have some fucking privacy!?" Max held a scowl, green piercing eyes directed towards David. The ginger sat up and noticed one of Max's sleeves were rolled up, it looked like the same arm he patched up the night before. Grabbing the flashlight and pointing it to Max for a better look, his arm was bleeding a lot. "Max!" He quickly got up to walk towards Max, but the ebony haired boy took a step back still glaring. "You've fucking seen it before." He scolded. The cut was much bigger than normal, and it looked like Max was actually playing with the blood with his other hand as red seemed to have been spread on the appendage with some of the crimson color on Max's hand, a little dry. Blood was dripping off his arm to his hand and to the ground.

 

"Fuck!" Max hissed with the water touching the wound. David apologized quietly, he still didn't like seeing this. He lightly dabbed the wet cloth on the cut rather than rubbed. It felt pretty deep, not needing stitches but it would leave quite the scar. "So are you just going to keep fucking following? Because, I'm not really a fan." Max sneered, but the ginger just stayed quiet as he cleaned up the bloody arm. He was trying to think of what to say. "Hello? Don't just ignore me asshole!" His movements stopped, he still hadn't figured out what to say. "I don't want you hurting yourself, so yes." He then continued on with the cleaning. "Well that fucking sucks because I need to cut fucking more than this. Could've at least let me play with it for a bit..." He grumbled the last part, David didn't know how to respond to that.

 

They stayed quiet throughout the whole time. Max felt awkward while David just wasn't sure how to feel. Sad? Is that it? He got the bandages out and began wrapping Max's arm again, finishing it as he did last night. He began putting the bandages away and it looked like Max was about to jump off the desk again. "Alright, well thanks for fucking ruining tonight again." Placing his hands on the desk to help lift himself off, David stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing the boy down. Max shot a glare at him. "Don't fucking lecture me on cutting again." The ginger was processing his choices again before he finally decided he wanted to do this.

 

Taking his hand off to his shoulder and moving in front of the child instead to the side, he just put out his long smooth arms again. "Cut." He said simply. Max just stared, his eyes narrowing after a bit and his gaze changing back to David's. "No." David's frown deepened at the refusal, and he stopped Max from getting up again. "Max. Cut." He nearly demanded. Max just kept his scowl. "David. No." He said and tried getting away again. David just made Max sit down again, but grabbed the young boy's hand and made it grab onto his arm. He wasn't sure what he used to cut himself with quite yet, he could only suspect it to be some kind of knife. "Max, I'm-I'm giving you permission. So cut." He tried acting stern, but he was honestly nervous if Max would end up cutting him. This had to be one of the weirdest arguments he's had.

 

Max would've said something about David having some weird fetish for cutting, but it was obvious to see he was nervous about the idea, and his skin looked like it's never been pierced before. He yanked his hand back and stuffed it into his pocket. "I don't want to cut you David, you don't have anything to fucking do with this. It's my weird ass problem." He just sat there instead of moving, having a staring contest of sorts with the redhead. David didn't want this to keep happening anymore, he didn't want a camper to keep hurting themselves. Taking a deep breath, the ginger took a step to the side to look in a drawer. Max, curious, leaned to try and see what was in it, jolting back into place as David closed it after grabbing something. He stepped in front of Max again, taking another deep breath, this one shaky.

 

The counselor held up a box cutter knife, flipping it open for the blade to come out. "David." Max began unsure how to think of this. "What the fuck are you doing?" Without a word, David just extended his left arm and lightly placed the tip of blade of his forearm. He was shaking, his heart felt like it was going 100 miles an hour. "David, put that fucking down." Max scolded him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, how does one just cut themselves? "I-I'm..." He was trying to think straight, feeling his whole body shaking. "I'm giving y-you a chance to um... c-cut me." He was trying to show it was alright to cut him, but gosh was it hard when his body was betraying what he was saying. "David-" Max leaned forward looking to try and help, but David just took a step back. "A-are you going to..." He couldn't even spit out as easily as before now. "You move that fucking knife, I tell Gwen I've seen you cutting yourself." He threatened, which caused some hesitation. He didn't want to bring Gwen into this.

 

Thinking for a moment, David's breath hitched feeling the blade dig in. "Davi-!"  
"I-I'm not moving it..." He squeaked out. He's been through worst, he had Nurf stab him in the hand before. He kept the blade in there for a moment, taking it out to reveal a very tiny cut. Didn't look like it would leave a scar, probably would heal in a couple days, felt like a paper cut to be honest. "S-see?" He tried to keep his voice steady looking towards Max, who seemed to have kept his eyes on the blood peeking up. It wasn't much, but Max seemed to have enjoyed the little that dripped down. Walking towards him and setting down the box cutters he was holding, David held out his arm for Max again trying to keep a smile. "Now you cut Max." He was still shaking a bit, his posture not relaxed. "Just.... be gentle please?" Max just stared, slowly reaching for David's arm. Once he had a hold of it, he wasn't grabbing any sharp object, just staring at the cut. "M-Max?" He didn't listen, too busy marveling at the red contrasting with David's soft skin. Ooo, his skin has to be satisfying to cut. Max moved his hand and began smearing the blood, causing David to have shivers down his spine. This was... this was weird.

 

Max kept playing with the blood and David was quickly starting to feel more and more uncomfortable as this went on. But he wouldn't make Max stop if it helped him with his... odd problem. Looking up, David's vivid green eyes were met with Max's bright ones, not looking to happy. Releasing the man's arm, Max got off the desk and just walked out without a word. David was trying to process what had happened.

 

The cut from last night was barely visible in the morning. David couldn't help but poke what was there though. Just processing that he had cut himself made his stomach turn, he'd never thought he'd do something like that. But he did, and he didn't like it. He hoped it wouldn't feel as bad when Max cut it. Then that brought on another thought, Max would be cutting him now, right? He just sat on his bed playing with the blanket thinking about it nervously. Did he want Max to cut him? Well, no, but if it meant Max would stop cutting himself then yes. Then his mind wandered to how bloodied Max's arm was, and a pit formed in his stomach. Would-would David's arm end up as bloody? He looked at his smooth creamy arm, rubbing it unsure. If Max would start cutting, he'd never feel his arm like this. It wouldn't feel as soft, as nice, it would be rough and no longer clean, scattered with cuts and scars. He gulped thinking about it, this wouldn't be something he could exactly take back. This wouldn't be something he could just clean or fix. He'd look like a cutter. Heck, this was also just for this summer, it's not like Max stays with him outside of camp. Max might just continue hurting himself after, and then if he comes back next year still doing it, David would just give up his arms for him to cut again. Maybe he can try to get him to stop?

 

David was rubbing his arms a lot more than usual, most likely savoring what they were like before tonight. He hoped Max wouldn't run off into the woods and come to him for it now, but it was all still unclear. His eyes darted towards the blue hooded boy as time went on as well, and Max seemed perfectly normal still. The redhead wasn't sure how to feel about that.

 

He sat in the cabin waiting for a knock, something. He told Gwen he just needed to do a few things before going to bed, which she was pretty okay considering the chaos of today's activity. The kids can make the most harmless things into something dangerous. He was tapping on the desk, starting to get impatient. He figured he'd try looking for max, thinking he had just gone off to do his own cutting again. Walking outside with a flashlight again, David decided to check the tents. Looking into Neil's and Max's, he was surprised to see the tan boy actually in it. Was he stopping?

 

It's been three days since David cut himself, and Max was in his tent each night. He noticed his withdrawal already, agitation, he was having troubles sleeping, and he kept fumbling with his hands or scratching at his skin. He didn't seem very comfortable. But it was good to see Max stopping he guessed, so he stopped waiting at the counselor cabin. Maybe Max would just stop for good? He was doing well so far.

 

David laid in bed trying to doze off into dreamland, listing off all the trees he knew. It was interrupted when he shot up hearing banging at his door. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, David got up and opened the door. "Max?" The boy just let himself in, he looked uncomfortable. Embarrassed maybe? Nervous? The redhead closed the door and turned on the lights to his cabin, squinting for a few moments at the change in lighting. "Max? What are you doing up so late? Did you have a nightmare?" Max scowled at the suggestion and shook his head. "If I did, you'd be the last fucking person I'd talk to." The boy rubbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up a bit to pick at the bandages from a few nights ago, something David noticed he's done a few times. Crouching down to his level, David put a hand on Max's. "No picking." Max frowned up at him. "Now, why you here?" The raven hair boy looked down, trying to think how to say it. He looked at David for a moment, or more specifically, he looked at his arms. Max thought he was stupid to still be wearing his work clothes in bed, but it didn't matter to him too much.

 

"I uh..." He was having trouble. He could just do it on his own, but he wanted to see David's skin bleed so bad. It looked so pretty and his skin feels like it would be so satisfying to cut. David tilted his smiling. "You what Max?" The boy bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to go through this anymore. "Y-you know what, never mind." He passed David, but the male grabbed onto Max's good arm. "Wait! Max!" He said, his voice laced with concern. "Let me go." The boy mumbled trying to get out of David's grip. "Wait! I just want to-" Tugging Max towards him while he pulled caused him to stumble back a bit and something to fall out of his pocket. Looking towards the fallen item, David felt his heart race again and stomach turn. He looked back at Max, who just kept his eyes to the ground. "Sorry..." He muttered.

 

This was happening. This was actually fucking happening. "I-I just want to get this straight. You-you came here t-to, um," He cleared his throat trying to get the words out. "Cut you. Yeah." Max finished for him. David glanced at his smooth clean arms, he could just say no. He could just not do this and let Max do his thing. He knew he would either steal the box cutters back again if David took it or use something else on himself. He wanted to help, he offered this. Max was letting him help.

 

Taking in a shaky breath, David tried reassuring himself in his head. Scars disappear, right? As long as they don't need stitches? Maybe it won't be too bad? Much to Max's protesting, he picked the boy up and sat him down on his bed and thought for a moment. He would need to get somethings first. He went to his bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit, having a feeling he would need it. Each cabin and the mess hall had first aid in case anything happened. He also grabbed a small towel off the sink and some rubbing alcohol that resided under the basin. Coming out, he saw Max looking down nervously, at least he wasn't the only one nervous about this. He placed down all the items in his hands onto the table next to his bed, causing Max to look at him realizing his presence. David could still feel himself shaking about this as he went over to where the box cutters were dropped and picked it up. Walking back over and taking a seat next to Max on the bed moving the log he slept with to the side. Max again thought he was stupid for sleeping with a log, but right now was not the time.

 

"O-okay." The ginger breathed out. "I... I just have a few rules... n-nothing too bad, just-"  
"Spit it out." Max said, trying to act like his normal spiteful self. It was hard in this situation, and David noticed. "R-right. Um I would prefer if at first we-we start easy. Later on you can... you can do more and, um, d-deeper." Max nodded at the request, that was something. "And try not to go too deep. I don't want to get stitches." Max nodded again. "Anything I can't cut? Y'know, besides..." He gestured towards David's nether region, and he blushed at that trying to cover himself a bit. "Yes well, a-anything is open aside from down there! Both front and back!"  
"Good, didn't want to see anything. Ugh, I don't want to think about it, gross..." Well, they could agree on that unsurprisingly. "Anything I need is also off." Max raised a brow, needing David to explain what he meant. "Eyes, anywhere by or in the mouth, throat, stuff like that." The boy rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I'm not going to fucking slit your throat... do I get to cut your cheek though?" David straightened at the request. "Shit, sorry! That kinda-"  
"N-no! It's alright! Um, I would prefer you leave the face alone but, you can if you want to I suppose." There was something about Max that looked like he was happy about that. Again, how does David process that? "Can I cut your palms?" He bit his lip, unsure if that would be a good idea. Thinking about it, it should be fine, right? Again, he got stabbed in the hand before. "I suppose so..." Looking back, Max seemed more excited than his posture from earlier. "Just-no feet. I need them to walk. I can do things with a cut hand." Max nodded reaching towards the box cutters in David's hand, which the redhead gave. He flipped it open and the ginger tried to calm down but it was hard.

 

"Okay, give me your arm!" Max said, almost excited. "R-right..." He gave Max his arm he'd placed a small cut into days prior. His body stiffened more feeling the cold blade against his skin. "Are you sure you're okay with me doing this?" Max asked looking up, but he was eager to get to work. David nodded, trying to keep a smile on his face, it was hard. "Of course! I'm here to h-help, aren't I?" He cursed himself for stuttering. "Okay, just relax a bit. It's less stingy that way." David nodded trying to relax himself, but his body refused as it waited for it. "David-"  
"Max it's hard! How do you just relax when doing something like this!?" Max sighed a bit loosening his grip on the adult's arm. "I don't have to-"  
"Just cut it Max!" He blurted out with his body filled with adrenaline. The boy was taken aback by the out burst. "S-sorry. Just-I'll be fine. I'm sure-" He swallowed at the thought, "-I'm sure I'll get used to it at some point and I won't be so... stiff." It would happen sometime if Max did this often, he didn't know how to feel about relaxing to getting cut. "Alright." He heard the ten year old say.

 

Silently, Max placed the cold metal on David's skin again as he took a deep breath to brace himself for what was to come, he could feel his heart beating faster than ever before. Max cut through his skin, and David bit his lip and shut his eyes feeling it. When it started moving, he whimpered, trying to not cry at the stinging he was feeling. He felt the blade stop, but the stinging still there. "You okay there? Pretty sure I didn't go too deep." David nodded, keeping his mouth and eyes closed. "Mhmm!" he hummed in a high pitch, breathing heavily through his nose. The ginger started feeling Max's hands move up his arm and playing with the new cut. He whined at what it felt like and decided to peek to see what Max was doing.

 

The ten year old, as the day he had first cut his arm, played with the blood bubbling out of his arm. He made some squeezes to the appendage to make more rubies gush out. "Y-you don't l-lick it, r-right?" Max looked up insulted. "Dude, I'm not a vampire."  
"Right." He breathed out shaky. Max looked entranced by the blood spilling out, David wondered when another cut would be made. "How many do I get to do?" He asked playing with the crimson liquid. "L-let's just do two for now?" Max looked upset at that. "O-or, uh, what's like the minimum for you to be fine?"  
"Twenty-five." David's mouth dropped. "W-what!?" He stopped being shocking seeing Max smirking and holding in his laughter. "Max! Don't joke like that about this please!" Max waved his bloodied hand, which David found disturbing. "I'm usually good at four." Alright, significantly better. "Alright, then four is where I draw it for now." Max nodded and continued with playing with the cut.

 

"David?" He asked setting the blade on David's arm again, and he was bracing himself for it again. "Y-yes Max?" He began the new cut, and David tried not fidgeting. He actually got a large towel to set on the bed before the next cut before hand as he didn't want blood on his sheets. "I uh, just wanted to say thanks or whatever." David nodded his head frantically, biting his lip again as the boy cut. "Mhmm! O-o-of cou-urse Max!" He chuckled nervously, trying to get a straight mind. Max stopped and placed the knife on the now bloody towel, and began playing with the new opening. Mixing the bloods coming from the one before with the new one. "I guess you could say this is my activity now? I dunno, might as well make my fucking own I guess." The man winced at Max trying to open up the cut by pulling the skin apart. "T-to be honest, I-I'd rather not..." What would you even put there? Cutting camp? "Am I making you do this?" He shook his head, trying to keep that smile. "N-no, of course not! I want t-to help you! E-even if it means-" He looked down to his once clean arm, now seeing it all red and bloody. "-this..." He breathed out. "Promise?" Max asked, sounding a little agitated. "Promise." He nodded, his attention going back to his arm. "I'm going to make another cut." David nodded and reached over to hug his log tight and took another trembling breath.

 

"Ready."

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a small series. All single chapters with 5 parts. Didn't do just one whole story with 5 chapters because it didn't feel like it should be like that personally. So I'll be posting these around evening for late night reads! Hope you like them! This is also some more recent writings compared to my asylum story, so the style might be different? I dunno.


End file.
